Boundless Alternate Ending
by AGF
Summary: This is what I wish happened at the end of the book-Boundless. I like Tucker but I think Clara and Christian were perfect! So here goes. I only tweaked so there are a lot of similarities. Basically I just changed her decision about Tuck and added a different epilogue!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: The characters are owned by Cynthia Hand, so does the plot, I just tweaked it a little bit to get an alternate ending. If you think it's exactly the same, it's not. I made small changes too make it C/C ship.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Tucker doesn't see Asael or the others immediately.

He only has eyes for me. "You came back," he says, such relief in his voice that I want to cry, and then before I can warn him Asael is by his side, moving faster than the human eye can perceive, blocking the way out.

"And who is this, come to join the party?" Asael asks.

For a moment nobody speaks. Tucker stands up straighter, and I know he's wishing that he'd brought the shotgun this time. Not that the shotgun would do any good.

Lucy approaches from the back, giving us and the glory a wide berth. "This must be Tucker," she says, coming to stand on the other side of him. "Jeffrey's told me all about him. He's Clara's boyfriend."

"Ah. And a fragile human one at that,"

Asael says. "Interesting."

I find my voice. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Oh, no?" Asael turns to me with an amused expression, like he can't wait to hear what I'm about to say. He's enjoying this, the way he's got us all standing so completely still, afraid. He thrives on this.

"We broke up. It's like you said, he's a human.

He didn't understand me. It didn't work." Christian's hand tightens in mine as he registers how, even though what I'm saying is technically the truth, it's also a lie, and he can feel how desperately I want to be convincing in this lie. Because if Tucker's not worth anything to me, he can't be used as

leverage.

But then, if Tucker's not worth anything to me, he can also be discarded like an empty paper cup, used and thrown away. I have to be careful.

"She's with me now," Christian says. He's so much better at lying than I am. There's no telltale catch in his voice.

"It's true that you two seem awfully fond of each other," Asael says thoughtfully. "But then it begs the question: Why did you come here? Why, out of all the places on earth you could have gone, did you send yourself here,

to this boy?"

I meet Tucker's eyes and swallow. This is the lie I'm not going to get away with.

Because he's my home.

"Lucy, be a dear and hold the human, will you?" Asael says, and now there's a black blade at Tucker's throat. Lucy takes his arm and pulls him a few steps away from Asael, her own eyes glinting with the excitement of it all. I hear the sorrow that makes up the blade sizzle slightly as it touches Tucker's

neck, and he flinches.

Asael appears happy, like his day is looking up.

"Now," he says, suddenly all business.

"Let's negotiate. I think a trade might be in order. A life for a life."

"I'll go," Angela volunteers immediately.

She clears her throat and says it again louder. "I'll come back with you, Father."

Her voice wavers on the word.

Asael scoffs. "I don't want you. You've been nothing but a disappointment since I found you. Look at you." His eyes sweep up and down her body, lingering at the markings on her arm. _Bad daughter._

She doesn't answer, but part of her seems to shrink inside herself. _No one loves me_ passes through her mind.

"I want Jeffrey," Lucy says, like a child demanding her favorite toy. She looks at him, smiles. "Come on, baby. Come with me."

Jeffrey takes a deep brave breath and starts to step forward, and I catch his arm and pull him back.

"Dear, sweet Lucy," Asael says as Jeffrey and I argue without words for a minute. "I know you have a crush on the boy, and I know you've put a lot of work into him, but I think I'd rather have that one."

He points at me.

"No," Christian and Tucker say at the same time.

Asael smiles wickedly. "Ah, you see?

She's valuable. And easy on the eyes." His gaze on me is like a touch, and I shiver, draw my arms over my chest. "I'm looking forward to hearing how you managed to cross out of hell. You'll tell me, won't you? Who's been teaching you?"

"Take me," Christian says then.

Asael waves his hand dismissively. "I don't even know who you are. Why would I want you?"

"He's the one who killed Liv," Lucy accuses.

Asael's eyes flash. "Is that true? You killed my daughter?"

I understand Christian's intention about a second too late. "Christian, don't—"

"Yes," Christian says. "But I'm your son."

His son.

Oh, boy. I didn't see that one coming. But Christian, I realize, has been seeing this moment.

This is his vision, facing down the man who killed his mother. His father.

Lucy gasps, her face turning up again, eyes wide. If Christian is Asael's son, it

means that he's also her brother. Her brother and Angela's brother. It's quite the family reunion we're having in here.

How long has he known that? I wonder.

Why didn't he tell me?

Asael's eyes widen. "My son? Why ever would you think that you're my son?"

"You're the collector, right?" Christian looks down at his feet. "You collected my mother. Bonnie was her name. A Dimidius. You met her in New York City, 1993."

"Ah, I remember," Asael says. "Green eyes. Long, pale hair." Christian's jaw clenches.

"A shame what had to happen with her," Asael continues. "I hate to destroy beautiful things. But she simply would not tell me where I could find you. Tell me, do you have black spots on your wings?"

"Shut up," Christian mutters. I've never felt that kind of rage from him before, and it's a frightening thing. He'd kill Asael, if he could.

Asael squints at him thoughtfully, oblivious.

"Well now, that does change things. Perhaps I want you, after all. Even though you'll have to be punished, I suppose, for killing Olivia."

"No," I say firmly, shaking my head. "I'll go with you. Tucker is my responsibility, no one else's. I'll go."

 _Clara,_ Christian growls in my mind. _Stop talking and let me do this._

 _You are not the boss of me,_ I send back fiercely. _Think about it. What you did just now, telling him that, was unbelievably brave and selfless, and I know you did it for me, but it was … stupid. I don't care what the vision told you. We need to be smart about this. Out of all of us, I'm the most likely to be able to get out of hell on my own. I can get out._

 _Not without me,_ he says. _You'll go crazy in there without someone to ground you._

He has a point, but I try to ignore it. _Find my dad,_ I say. _Maybe he can come for me._

I remember Dad's exact words last time we talked. _I can't interfere,_ he said. He can't save me. Still, it's what I have to do. And I'm actually starting to form the beginnings of a plan.

 _I'm going. No more arguing,_ I tell Christian. _Besides, you're the one holding the glory,_ I say, and then before he can answer, I step out of it.

Tucker groans when I walk toward them.

"Let him go," I say, my voice traitorously thick. "A life for a life, like you said."

Asael nods at Lucy, whose dagger disappears, but she still has hold of Tucker's coat.

"Let him walk to the glory," I say.

"First, you come to me," Asael insists.

"How about we do it at the same time?"

He smiles. "All right. Come."

I step toward Asael, and Lucy steps toward the circle of glory with Tucker.

 _Don't let him touch you,_ Angela whispers fervently in my mind. _He'll poison you._

That's a problem I don't know how I am going to avoid. Asael holds out his arms like he's welcoming me home. I can't help but let him touch me, and within seconds his hands are on my shoulders, then his arms are around me like he's embracing me, and Angela's right—my mind fills with regret. All the failures, every wrong move I've ever made, every doubt I've ever had about myself, they all rise up inside me at once.

I was a selfish girl, selfish at the core, spoiled, flippant with the people around me.

I was an ungrateful, disobedient daughter. A bad sister. A terrible friend. Weak. Coward. Failure.

Asael murmurs something under his breath, and his wings appear, an ebony cloak that he draws around me. The world is fading into blackness and cold, and I know that in one more moment we'll be in hell again, and this time there will be no way to fight the sorrow. It will swallow me whole.

I turn my head to get a final glimpse of Christian and Tucker through Asael's oily black feathers.

I lied to them. I broke their hearts. I treated Tucker like a child. I wasn't faithful to him. I couldn't love Christian because I didn't want my life to be dictated by visions. I hurt him. I hurt them both.

"Yes," Asael says, a snake's hiss in my ear.

He strokes my hair. "Yes."

 _But that's not all,_ a small, bright voice in my head chimes in. My own voice.

 _You sought to protect them. You've sacrificed yourself, your very soul, so that they may live. You've put his welfare ahead of your own._

 _You love Christian._

I love him. I will pack that thought away inside of me where nothing can touch it. I will preserve it, somehow. I will shape it into something I can use, to protect me when I'm taken to hell.

Asael makes a choking noise. I push back against him, the weight of his wings heavy around me, and struggle to see anything but black. His mouth is open, gasping like he's out of air, and still he makes the thick, wet noise in the back of his throat.

"Father?" Lucy asks uncertainly.

He staggers, taking me with him. His wings drop from around me, and that's when we all see my glory sword buried in his chest.

I have struck his heart.

The blade brightens as I readjust my grip on the handle. All around the wound his flesh sizzles, it heats and burns, the way it did that day in the woods with Samjeeza so long ago, when I destroyed his ear with glory, but this wound is on a much greater scale. Asael's mouth opens and closes, but no words come. The light of my sword is pouring into him. He looks at me like he doesn't recognize me, his hands grasp at my shoulders, but he is suddenly weak, and I am strong, so very, very strong.

I push the sword in deeper.

He screams, then, a boom of agony that rattles the walls of the barn and makes everyone but me cover their ears. The lightbulb over our heads shatters and rains down on us. Smoke pours off Asael as he leans against me, and I want to get away from him.

My teeth come together as I put my hand against his collarbone and draw the bright sword out of his body. I step back. He falls to his knees, and my arm moves almost with a mind of its own, a mighty sweep that severs one enormous black wing from his shoulder.

It bursts into bits of feathers and smoke.

Asael doesn't even seem to feel it. His hand is still at his heart, and suddenly he lifts his arms toward the sky in some sort of silent plea.

"Forgive me," he croaks, and then he falls onto his face on the dirt floor of the barn, and disappears.

No one speaks. I bow my head for a minute, my hair falling wild around my face, the heat of the glory sword still moving through me, up my arm, curling around my elbow in bright tendrils. Then I look up at Lucy. She's still clutching Tucker by the arm, her face slack with horror and dismay.

"Let go of him," I say.

She pulls him closer. The sorrow blade appears in her hand again, wavering but there, substantial enough to do damage, and she holds it out, gestures at all of us.

"Get back," she says, her dark eyes wild with panic. She's outnumbered now, outmatched without her big bad father to get her what she wants, but she's still dangerous. She could kill Tucker, easily.

She wants to.

"Let go of him," I say again more firmly.

"Luce," Jeffrey says gently, stepping forward.

Christian has dropped his circle of glory, and the barn feels plunged in darkness.

I don't even know what time it is, day or night, the pale light outside the barn window sunrise or sunset. Since time is wonky there, I don't know how long we were in hell.

"No," Lucy says. She glares at me, dashes tears from her eyes with the back of her sleeve. "You. You have taken everything from me."

"Luce," Jeffrey cajoles her. "Put down the knife."

"No!" she screams. "Get back!"

I raise the sword, threatening, and she shrieks. Her wings are out in a flurry of black feathers, like Christian's but the opposite, obsidian with spatters of pure white across them, and she lifts Tucker effortlessly, caught by one arm and the front of his coat, her wings beating furiously, carrying them upwards.

But before she can get away Christian lunges at her.

The impact makes her lose contact with Tucker and he scrambles away.

Then three things happen really fast.

First, she stabs Christian in the abdomen. Then he drops to the ground. And finally she drops down next to him.

I look up and see Jeffery standing there with a glory sword.

I run towards Christian and drop to my knees as tears streak my face.

I try to summon as muc glory as I could, trying to heal him.

"Please don't leave me. I love you!" I cried.

I loved him. I didn't realise how much until I almost lost him. Christian completed me. He made me whole. I couldn't bear to live without him.

I thought I loved Tucker more but I didn't really. I loved him yes, but Christian and I were meant to be. Not because of some vision or destiny but because we completed each other.

"Don't cry beautiful. I'm right here. I love you Clara." Christian said smiling.

"Christian." I gasp and lean down to kiss him. And in that moment everything was perfect. I lost myself in him, in his warmth. It was like we never went to hell, in his arms I was safe.

When we both pulled back for some air I traced his cheekbones and murmured. "I thought I lost you."

"You will never lose me." He said as he gave me another peck and we both got up.

I needed to talk to Tucker.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: The characters are owned by Cynthia Hand, so does the plot, I just tweaked it a little bit to get an alternate ending. This is really short because, well, I just wanted a basic ending.**

 **Chapter 2**

 _I need to talk to Tucker. Explain._ I say to Christian.

He nods and lets go of me and I look at Jeffery who seems shaken.

 _I'll talk to him._ Christian says and walks towards Jeffery and I make my way to Tucker.

"Tuck. Are you okay?" I say kneeling next to him.

"Yeah. Are you Carrot?" he asks with a lopsided grin.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry. I do love you but.." I start but he stops me.

"Hey, I understand. You love him too. I get it. You two are connected." He says.

"Yeah, you are a great guy.." I start again.

"You know Carrot, you don't need to give me a break-up speech. I understand. Besides, we aren't together. Maybe this is good for us. Moving on." He says.

"Yeah. A fresh start." I smile.

"Come on here Carrots." He smiles and opens his arms and I hug him one last time.

"You, Tucker Avery are going to make some girl really happy." I say.

"Just not you." He says.

"Just not me." I say.

"Take care of her Prescott." He says to Christian who stands behind us.

"I will." He says.

"Bye Carrots." He says.

"Bye Tuck." I call out as he walks out of the barn.

After he left I turned back to Christian and Jeffery and Angela.

"Jeff." I mumble as I make my way to him and away from Christian.

"I'm sorry Clara." He says as I envelope him in a hug and he finally gives into tears.

"Shh... Everything's fine." I say.

"If I just trusted you when you told me to stay away from Lucy. I shouldn't have run away." He says.

"I love you Jeff." I say.

"I love you Clara. Can I come back home?" he asks and a smile crosses my face.

"Billy will be ecstatic." I reply.

And then we leave for home.

Christian flies by my side. Jeffery and Angela fly to our home. Angela was excited to see her son and was soaring past us and Christian and I fly after them.

As soon as I get inside the house I feel dizzy and faint.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: The characters are owned by Cynthia Hand, so does the plot, I just tweaked it a little bit to get an alternate ending. If you think it's exactly the same, it's not. I made small changes too make it C/C ship.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

I wake up in my room in Jackson. For a minute I consider whether or not it was all a dream. It feels like one. But then reality settles over me. I groan and turn onto my side, curling into the fetal position, pressing my hands to my forehead until it hurts, rocking, rocking.

"Ah, now," says a voice. "Don't cry."

There's an angel sitting on the edge of my bed. I can feel that he loves me. He's thankful that I'm all right.

Home. I can feel his relief that I'm safe.

I turn over to look at him. "Dad?"

It isn't Dad. It's a man with clean-cut auburn hair, eyes the color of the sky after the sun's gone down, when the light has almost left it. He smiles.

"Michael couldn't come this time, I'm afraid, but he sends his love," he says. "I am Uriel."

Uriel. I've seen him before. Somewhere in my brain I'm storing an image of him standing next to Dad, looking all fierce and regal, but I don't know where that comes from. I sit up and am instantly flooded with weakness, a hollowness in my stomach, like I haven't slept in days. Uriel nods sympathetically as I sink back onto the pillows.

"You've had quite the adventure, haven't you?" he says. "You did well. You did what you were meant to do. And perhaps more than you were meant to do."

I stare at him. Try to swallow. "What about Asael? Is he going to come after us?"

"You've dealt with Asael quite efficiently," he says, a touch of pride in his voice.

"Did I … kill him?"

"No," he answers. "Asael's returned to heaven. His wings are white once more."

"I don't understand."

"A glory sword is not just a weapon. It is the power of God, and you thrust it right into the center of Asael's being. You filled him with light, vanquished him with truth."

Like maybe I am that Buffy-type chick.

"All I did was use a sword one time," I say, embarrassed at the thought.

"Oh, is that all?" he asks lightly, like he's teasing me, but I can't be sure.

"What about the other Watchers? Will they come?"

"When Asael fell, leadership of the Watchers reverted back to Samjeeza. And for some mysterious reason, I don't believe he's going to attack you."

That worked out well, I think. It all seems too good to be true, if I'm being honest. I'm supposed to keep my eye on Tucker. I'm safe from the Black Wings. I'm not, for once, in trouble. I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop any time now.

"You're not safe from the Black Wings,"

Uriel says a bit sadly. "The Watchers are only a small faction of the fallen, who will still be seeking out the Nephilim and pursuing their agenda all over the world."

"And what is their agenda, exactly?"

"To win the war, my dear. We will need to be vigilant in our work against them, all of us, from the mightiest of the angels to the smallest of the angel-bloods. There is much work to be done. Many battles."

"Is that what my purpose is? To fight?" I ask. I'm the daughter of the Smiter, after all.

Uriel sits back. "Is that what you think it is?"

That's my mom's best trick: answer a question with a question. Which, frankly, I'm getting sick of. I think about the sizzling noise the glory sword made when I pushed it into Asael's chest, his scream of anguish, his gray face. Revulsion ripples through me.

"No. I don't think I'm a fighter. But what am I, then? What is my purpose?" I lift my eyes to Uriel's, and he gives me a sympathetic, close-lipped smile. I sigh. "Oh, that's right. You're not going to tell me."

"I can't tell you," he says, which startles me. "You are the only one who can decide what your purpose is, Clara."

I decide? Now he says _I_ decide? Hello, news flash. "But the visions—"

"The visions show you forks in the path along becoming who you are meant to be."

I shake my head. "Wait. So which turn in the road am I supposed to go down? I mean, which is it: I decide or it's meant to be?"

"Both," he says.

Okay, so that's an infuriating answer.

"What is your purpose, Clara?" Uriel asks me gently.

Christian, I think immediately. In every vision, there's Christian. He's present, anyway, at every fork in my path. But does that mean he is my purpose? Can a person be a purpose?

 _My purpose is you,_ my mother told me once. But what did she mean by that? Was she being literal? Or was she, too, talking about some kind of decision?

Every answer leads me to five more questions.

It's not fair.

"I don't know," I admit. "I want to be good. I want to do good things. I want to help."

He nods. "Then you must decide what will allow you to do that."

"Will there be more visions?" Somehow, even before he answers, I think the answer is yes.

"Do you think there will be more forks in your path?" Uriel asks, another question for a question. He has familiar eyes, knowing, blue with tiny lights in them.

I know those eyes.

"Are you …?" I start to sit up again, to get a better look at his face.

His hands gently push my shoulders back down. He draws the covers up over me.

"No," he says. "Sleep, my dear. That's enough for now. You need to rest."

And before I can argue, before I can ask him who he really is, he puts his hand at my temple, and I fade back into a deep and dreamless sleep.

I open my eyes to Christian's face hovering over mine.

"Hi," he whispers. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." I look around for Uriel, but there's no sign of him. Christian gives me room to sit up. I put my hand to my forehead. I feel better now, more like myself. Or maybe it's only because Christian's here. "How long have I been out?"

"Oh, you know. A few days, You scared me when you fainted on me." he answers cheerfully. "Like, three."

Whoa, three days? "Well, a girl has to get her beauty sleep," I say.

He laughs. "I'm kidding. Maybe like eight hours. Not that long."

"Well I was a little tired.

"Yeah." he says with a smirk. "You're a little bit of a show-off. First you get us out of hell. And then you defeat like the biggest, baddest Watcher on the books. Are you done? Because seriously, I don't know if I can take any more excitement."

I look away, pressing my lips together to keep from smiling. "I think so." Then I kiss him and start telling him about Uriel's visit.

"Why Uriel?" Christian asks when I'm done. "Why send him?"

"I think he's my grandfather," I say slowly. "He didn't tell me that, but I kind of got the impression that he thought of me as family."

"Your mom's father?"

"Yeah." I relate what Uriel said about Asael and Samjeeza, and Christian looks even more relieved, and oddly troubled, like this is not all good news to him. "So maybe we can go back to Stanford?" I say. "We're free to live a normal life for a while. No angel-blood protection program. Good, right?"

"Yeah. Angela is also going back. I managed to get us an apartment this semester. You can stay with us too, if you want that is. Web can't exactly stay at dorms.

"How come you never told me that she's your sister?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I was still getting used to the idea. I read in her journal about her father being a collector, she called him, and I connected the dots. But it didn't feel real until—"

Until he saw Asael face-to-face.

"So Web's your nephew," I say.

He nods, happy at the thought. "Yeah. He is."

They're a family. I feel a flash of something like envy mixed with loss. There could be more days with Christian and Web and me. And this time Angela could be there too. I imagine us walking along the sand on some deserted beach, like in that place Dad liked to train us, Web squishing the sand between his chubby fingers, laughing at the surf.

"I can't wait for some normalcy." I smile.

"Things are going to be better than normal. Now that you are by my side." He smiles back.

"Always." I said as I kiss him again.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: The characters are owned by Cynthia Hand, so does the plot, I just tweaked it a little bit to get an alternate ending. I made small changes too make it C/C ship. This is how I imagined the ending. I know this fics a little dry but I just had to write it, but at the same time I had no idea what to write.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

I rush around our room as I get ready for my date with Christian. It's our first anniversary.

After fighting the dark wings Christian, Angela and I went back to Stanford with Web living at an off campus apartment with three bedrooms.

At first I took the third room but since Christian and I got together we couldn't keep our hands off each other. It was unnecessary for us to stay in different rooms. We spent most of our time together.

Right after Asael went to heaven Phen came rushing to Angela, begging for forgiveness.

She did forgive him eventually and he hasn't left her side since. He lived here with us and he played the perfect father to Web.

She loved him and he loved her. It took Christian and a while to forgive her, a long while but now we get along, a little.

Christian went back to study architecture and I study biology.

Right now Christian was probably out setting up for our date.

I put on some lip gloss and ran downstairs, my black stilettoes catching on the last step and I catch

I look at Angela asking for her opinion of my attire. I was wearing a midnight blue dress which according to Angela brought out my eyes.

My hair was in carefully curled and I had a pretty clutch in my hand.

"You look hot! My brother won't know what hit him!" she said as she and Phen played with little Web. He was a year old, and he was so sweet. He was the sweetest baby on earth.

I love the way he says my name. _Cwawa._ He couldn't say R or L and it sounded so cute.

As I mused I heard the door open and saw Christian come in.

I felt his presence before I saw him. I run to him when I see him and kiss him.

"I missed you." He says and I jump on him.

"You just saw me this afternoon!" I say.

"Well, I still missed you. Now, let's go. We have a date!" he says excitedly.

As we sat on the beach looking up at the stars, me huddled in his arms.

"So, I was thinking…" he says trailing off as his fingers skimmed my arms.

"Yeah." I say turning back.

"I have a gift for you." He says bringing out a wrapped package.

"You didn't need to." I say but I still took it.

"Open it." He prompts me untangling himself from me.

I slowly open the package and see the small box with Tiffany's written on it.

"You really didn't need to." I say.

"Open." He prompts again.

I slowly prop the lid open and gasp.

There in the box lay another box, a ring box.

"Clara, I love you. Our life together has been one adventure after another. A roller coaster. I love you more and more every day. I want to make you the happiest woman on earth. Will you marry me?" He asks. On one knee.

Words don't come out.

"Clara?" he asks and I jump on him.

"Yes. Yes, yes…" I say kissing him again and again.

And then we flew away together.


	5. Epilogue

**AN: The characters are owned by Cynthia Hand, so does the plot, I just tweaked it a little bit to get an alternate ending. I made small changes too make it C/C ship. This is how I imagined the ending. I know this fics a little dry but I just had to write it, but at the same time I had no idea what to write.**

 **Epilogue**

It had been two years since I graduated med-school. Christian and I had moved to Chicago after I finished med-school and he got a job at this huge architecture firm.

We got married right before I started med-school at the cemetery. Yes, at the cemetery.

Most people thought it was weird but to us that place was special. I mean we did have our first kiss there. Also, we both wanted our moms to be there.

Even dad attended the wedding. He walked me down the stairs towards Christian. Jeff was Christian's best man while Angela was my maid of honor.

The event was small and only angel-bloods attended. After exchanging our vows Christian and I summoned our wings and flew up a little, kissing in the air.

Billy officiated our wedding, like she did my parents.

Last year, Billy passed away. It was a little hard for me and Jeff but this time instead of drifting apart, we were each other's rocks.

Jeffery was doing pretty well, he finished school, went to Stanford, like mom and I. Jeff was studying law. He decided after being a fugitive for so long, thanks to dad he didn't have trouble about that, he wanted to be on the right side of the law.

"Clara." Christian's voice coos in my ears as his arms snaked around my waist.

"Hey." I say turning around and away from the wonderful view of our bedroom window "She's asleep?" I ask.

"She's finally asleep. I think I've forgotten what that is." He says yawning.

Our little princess, Maragaret Bonnie Gardner Prescott, was born about six months ago. She had her father's beautiful eyes and hair like mine, almost glowing blonde.

She like Christian and I was a Triplare, since both of us were too.

Everything about her was perfect, except the fact she hated letting us sleep. I'd taken up night shifts at work and Christian worked during the day so at least one of us was always home with her.

Christian came back around five and I headed out around nine, so we did get some time together but it wasn't enough.

Angela lived right next door so if I had to go into work in the morning I'd just drop Mags off at Angie and Phen's. Phen had taken up permanent residence with Angie and they'd gotten married three years ago. Web had grown up so fast. He grew up right in front of our eyes and yet, it felt like he was a foot taller every time I saw him.

"Let's get some sleep before she wakes up." Christian mumbles into a kiss.

"Yeah. She didn't sleep all day. Every time I closed my eyes she'd wake up. Thank god I don't have work today. I'm so tired." I moan.

We settle on the bed cuddling into each other.

"I missed this. Us sleeping at the same time. You seem to run on a nocturnal clock." He says.

"I missed you too." I say as sleep washes over me.

When we woke up it was four in the morning to Maggie's cries.

"Your turn. Happy Anniversary." Christian mumbles and I groan rolling out of bed. How romantic. So I ignored it.

Yes, it was our anniversary.

I pushed him off the bed before heading to Maggie's room.

When I got back Christian was wide awake and he profusely apologized and I eventually forgave him.

After he gave me the present he got for me, that is.

I'd taken a few days off to spend with my family and so had Christian.

Christian and I had a good time fooling around while cooking together. Angela had come and taken Maggie so we could be alone.

Truthfully it was nice to be alone with my husband. I missed him. We went out to get some fresh air and flew around high up in the sky where no one could see us, enjoying each other's presence.

Angela and Phen arrived around five with Web and their little daughter, Ana and our daughter.

Phen was finally in our good books after we saw that he genuinely wanted to be a part of Angie's life, that he loved her.

At six, the bell rang again and I opened it grinning widely as I saw Jeff and tackled him in a hug. I hadn't seen him in months.

"Hey. Don't strangle me." He says.

"I missed you kid." I say.

"Missed you too. Happy anniversary." He says hugging me again.

"Thanks." I say.

"So, Clar, this is Amelia, my girlfriend." He says.

"Mia. I've heard a lot about you. Nice to finally meet you." She smiles.

"Nice to meet you too. I've hear a lot about you too." I say smiling. Amelia was a dimidius, and this time I did my background check, she wasn't evil. In fact, I'd found out she was Archangel Gabriel's daughter.

Our final guests arrived a little late, since they came all the way from Jackson. Yes. Tuck and Wendy.

I was still friends with Wendy and Tucker. After I finally broke up with him we became friends and were finally able to move on. He had found some human who understood him, and who wanted a life in Jackson like he did. I was happy for him.

I snuggle into Christians arms as I look at the room where my friends sit with Mags in my lap.

I was happy with Christian and Maggie, our little family.

Christian was my destiny because I chose him. Maggie was my destiny because we made her. Our destinies aren't pre-written. We write our own destinies. And I found happiness in my choice.

 **AN: This is how I wanted this series to end. It's a very rough cut story and written just for the sake of it. I wanted put my thoughts out here, and if you guys want to write a more detailed version of this, please send me a like, 'cause I'd like to read it.**


End file.
